


尋常一樣窗前月

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/M, 男役性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 花心大蘿蔔研究員某Maa x 身兼坦克輸出與補師的苦命打工巫女某Seiko，外加一個據說力量驚天動地但實用性為零的式神某海豹，以及一個下廚房能做菜上廳堂能吐槽的Kyanon。





	尋常一樣窗前月

花音端出一碗白飯、一盤涼拌白菜絲、一盤皮蛋和一盤炒豬肝，放到純矢面前。「都是解酒菜。」她說。

垂頭喪氣摀著臉的純矢動也不動，花音嘆口氣拿雙筷子往桌上用力一擺。

「吃。」

「我酒已經醒了。」純矢從指縫裡有氣無力吐出幾個字，「早就醒了。」

「那你也得吃中飯，你等會兒要去面試對不對？」

被手摀住的臉緩緩點頭。

花音再嘆一口氣，伸手摸摸純矢的頭，「沒事的啦，沒事。聽我說，你是千年神社的巫女直系後裔、超級有名日舞流派的師範代、還是名校人類學研究所畢業的高材生，像你這樣的人生勝利組，絕對不會因為酒後跟一個在pub遇到素不相識的男人上賓館滾床單於是就毀一生，相信我。」

純矢哀嚎一聲往桌子上趴。

花音體貼地跟著趴下去，在純矢耳邊輕聲說：「你真不放心的話，面試完我陪你去買事後藥。」

純矢的哀嚎音量提高了一倍。

「不然……」花音靈光一閃，把音量壓得更低，「叫你的式神去滅口？」

「叫過了，來餐廳找你以前我特地先回家一趟開冰箱，」純矢的聲音虛弱得有如空谷秋風，「沒用。」

「啊？」

「他說：『沒問題，巫女大人，請把您要下手的對象移到西北太平洋任一處高緯度寒冷海域離岸不要太遠且沒有北極熊的地方，這樣我便能將他一舉擒殺。』」

「…………」

純矢可憐兮兮地抬起頭看著花音，「你覺得那個男人在遠洋捕龍蝦漁船工作的機率有多少？」

純矢萬萬沒想到，萬萬沒想到，這個問題的答案當天下午就見分曉。

「……」

「……」

「……」男人先開口，「純矢，小姐？」

「……」腦袋停擺的純矢機械性地回應，「朝夏，教授？」

「我不是教授，我只是助理研究員。」

「…對不起，打擾了。」純矢轉身想要奪門而出卻被叫住，「慢著！」

純矢驚恐回頭，「幹嘛？」

「面試啊！你不是來面試的嗎？」

純矢呆立原地，下巴差點掉到地上。

「你……我們……」她伸出顫抖的手指指自己又指指對方然後來來回回好幾次，「你確定……你沒搞錯……」

「沒搞錯。」辦公桌後的男人冷笑著抖開一疊紙，純矢認出那好像是自己投的求職履歷，「上面寫的，你有富士山那個什麼英和大社頒發的巫女執照？」

「對，」事關家譽，純矢不由得下意識地抬頭挺胸清了清喉嚨，「我是千年古神社英和大社守社巫女第三十七代直系……」

「掌門人？」助理研究員朝夏眼睛都亮起來。

「…咳，不是。」其實原本會是，但她被換掉的原因實在太羞恥，純矢自己都不好意思說出口。

「所以你很遜？」

朝夏眼中瞬間浮現的懷疑激得純矢咬牙切齒，「我，很，行！」

鏗鏘有力三個字，擲地有聲。

房間裡彷彿還迴盪著擲地有聲的回音，純矢卻注意到朝夏的表情漸漸出現某種一言難盡的變化。渾蛋，你敢……

「嗯哼，」朝夏要笑不笑地說，「我，知，道。」

數十萬隻草泥馬簇擁著遠洋捕龍蝦漁船在純矢心裡奔騰而過。

「人類學學位，巫女執照，你非常符合這份工作的要求。而且呢，我期望中的助理必須身手矯健，而據我，嗯哼，之前的觀察，你的身手，嗯哼，非常矯健。你被錄取了，明天開始上班。」

「誰讓你雇用？想都別想！」

「不然你來面試幹嘛？」

「我……」純矢氣結，「你聽著，我的確需要一份工作，但我不希望我的工作是從職場性騷擾開始，告辭！」

「月薪這樣，」朝夏比出一個手勢，「我還可以幫你報田野調查人員特別加給，這樣，也就是說底薪總共是這樣加這樣等於……這樣。」

純矢傲然抬起的腳步虛軟放下。

「而且，」朝夏的笑臉看起來愈來愈欠揍，「如果你還在介意我們昨晚的……萍水相逢，那請不用擔心，一夜情這種東西我喜新厭舊的速度極快，你現在已經在安全區了。我相信我們一定能以專業人士的身分合作無間，純矢小姐。」

「…你點頭了？」

「…嗯。」

「你瘋了嗎！？你點頭了？！」

純矢緊閉雙眼用力按壓太陽穴，「Kyanon，不要這麼大聲，我頭痛。」

「痛死算了！」花音碰一聲摔門出去，過一會兒她拿了止痛藥回來啪一聲砸在純矢書桌上，又轉身碰一聲摔門出去。

純矢默默剝了一顆普拿疼扔進嘴裡。

二十分鐘後花音再度風一樣地衝進來，「我沒想到你是這種女人，」她雙手抱胸站在純矢面前，「跟上司上床的女人，而且是先上床再去當他屬下，你居然能接受。」

純矢可憐兮兮囁嚅著，「薪水很高。」

「……多高？」

純矢比了個手勢，「底薪這樣，而且他時常要去『實地探勘』，因為是高危險研究活動，所以跟著出去的每一天日薪都double。」

「什麼叫『高危險研究活動』？」

「他研究民間信仰。」

「什麼民間信仰？」

「厲鬼。」

「…………」

「所以他才在徵人啟事上說『有巫女執照者優先錄用』，還說要『身手矯健』。」純矢說出最後幾個字的時候差點被自己的話嗆到。「薪水真的很好，人類學碩士基本不可能拿到這麼高的，我需要錢，再沒收入我連房租都付不出來。」

「別這樣，」花音嘆氣，「我說過了，我可以寬限你幾個月，沒問題的。」

「不好啦，你餐廳剛開，什麼都要用錢。你最近動不動就吃冷凍水餃，我有注意到。」純矢充滿罪惡感地搖頭，「我甚至想過要搬走，但其他地方跟本找不到什麼房子會有大型冰箱讓我放一個海水水族箱而且租金比你這還低……」

「……不成，不成不成。你跟他居然是從『那種關係』開始，萬一他將來利用上司地位佔你便宜還是提什麼要求怎麼辦？這種事情躲遠點為妙。」

純矢深呼吸三次，然後強迫自己以一種電腦語音的方式把「喜新厭舊安全區」之說複述一遍給花音聽。

單人雅房裡一片沉默。

「我，」花音冒出爆炸前的濃煙，「明天，我開車，把你跟你式神一起載到研究院，搬水族箱進他辦公室，然後合力把他的頭摁進去！」

「Kyanon你冷靜──」

「這是為民除害！！！」

最後她們沒有「為民除害」，純矢也沒有另謀高就。其實她第一天上班時確實滿心忐忑，一邊努力在肚子裡給辭職信打草稿，一邊又為了高薪而暗自舉棋不定，結果反倒是朝夏看出她心不在焉，開口直接就問「怎麼啦？不想幹了？」

「呃……」草稿還沒打好的純矢原地手足無措三秒鐘。

朝夏頭一偏，輕輕柔柔嘆了一口氣。「唉，果然啊，是實力不足以當上掌門人吧。害怕了嗎？這份工作對你可能真的要求太高，沒關係我能諒解……」

…………幹，當然要幹！誰說不幹了？老娘幹到你死為止！！！

（當天下班路上，純矢回想起這句潛台詞時再度被自己噎到，不過這是後話。）

之後幾天純矢充滿幹勁，就連上研究院電子資料庫查檔案時都以灼熱的目光注視電腦螢幕，強悍的巫女鬥氣差點引發幾個縣市以外的資料庫主機起火燃燒。

工作第七天，下班時朝夏扔給她一個信封，裡面裝著兩張車票和一份簡介。

「把你該帶的道具都帶著，明天開車二十分鐘前月台見。」他說，「你賺雙倍日薪的機會來了。」

目的地是一間古色古香的大宅院，大門右邊的一扇往內歪了一半，因此看得見裡面雜草叢生。朝夏小心翼翼推開左邊門扇，純矢跟進，不忘摸摸腰上的東西確保固定牢靠，她左邊別著一疊用釘書針釘起來的符咒，右邊則是一個小錫酒壺和一個頭朝下的大滾珠瓶。

一進門，純矢就感覺到陰氣繚繞，她隨便結了幾個手印把聚攏來的小鬼驅跑。朝夏一腳高一腳低踩過碎石爛瓦泥土地雜成一片的庭院，一邊還拿著手機猛拍照。

純矢突然出現一個疑問，急忙兩步往前跟上，「欸，老闆，說真的我有點好奇，『厲鬼』這種東西你田野調查到底是怎樣調查……」

「喔，當然是要先蒐集資料啊，」朝夏放下手機，跟純矢肩並肩繼續往前走，「之前讓你幫我搜索的報刊內容就是，像我們今天要來看這座鬼屋，那就要先彙整所有說法，排除那些名聲大了以後跟風編造的，然後……」

一切都發生在電光石火之間。

不知是誰腳下「喀拉」一聲，霎時黑氣大作，從地裡緩緩冒出一個臉部一半露出白骨的老者。純矢還未反應，說時遲那時快朝夏已經一個箭步跨到純矢後面，雙手牢牢抓住純矢肩膀往前一推：「去吧！」

你、你、你居然──！

只見老者森森陰笑，伸出一隻白骨手指戳向純矢。眼看被推了一把的自己即將主動送上去變成妖骨串燒，求生本能總算戰勝想回頭把某人綁起來毒打三百回合的復仇慾望，純矢右手往滾珠瓶用力一抹，兩手一合，掌心往前大放「喝！」

庭院裡驀地捲起一陣帶鹹的刺骨冰風，那妖化的老者被「式神水」造成的風刃捲得遍體麟傷又無處逃躲，尖嘯一聲化作黑影逃逸無蹤。

純矢打了一個收功的手印，算是向遠在家中（大冰箱裡）的她的式神道謝。然後她給自己兩秒鐘調息。

然後她轉身殺氣全開，瞪向對她眨巴著一雙大眼睛面帶微笑的某人。

「老闆，不，國家民俗學研究院研究員朝夏先生，你身為一個成年男性，遇到危險的時候你的直覺反應，是的不要否認那就是直覺！從厲鬼現身到你把我扔出去之間大概連零點零一秒都沒有，神經傳導的速度都沒這快！這已經不是直覺了是脊柱反射動作！所以說，你一個男的看到厲鬼竟然反射動作把女人推出去擋槍？而且還是一個年紀比你小看起來很嬌弱的女人？是的我主張男女平等，但是當年那個大男人沙文主義父權社會不是還應該留下很多很珍貴的遺毒嗎？比如說什麼叫做man什麼叫做『大丈夫男子漢』什麼叫做『男生怎麼可以這麼膽小跟女生一樣』等等等等性別刻板印象？你為什麼可以這麼天經地義反射動作地挑戰五千年傳統文化社會價值觀然後還如此氣定神閒雲淡風輕？不會覺得有那麼一點點點點的不好意思或是男性自尊受損的尷尬嗎？」

開完一輪連珠砲清空十條彈帶，純矢停下來喘氣灌礦泉水，卻只見朝夏依舊是那一臉的氣定神閒雲淡風輕，彷彿她的火藥全打了空氣。

「純矢小姐，」朝夏終於開口，「你有沒有玩過明日方舟？」

「…蛤？」純矢傻眼，老娘吼了這一串你的反應居然是這樣？

「你知不知道遊戲裡面有一個身材這～麼火辣讓人能想入很多個非非的大美女叫星熊？」

「……………」

「在戰場上，如果看見大批這～麼兇惡的怪朝你衝過來，你要做的事情就是毫不猶豫把星熊放上去擋，因為她是最強的六星坦，你明白嗎？你知不知道星熊除了美貌與身材以外她最偉大的價值就是擋怪？你知不知道我耗盡家產氪了多少金只為了把她精二？你知不知道為了你那份田野加給跟雙倍日薪我每個月要多交一份表格三份報告書？」

看純矢呆若木雞的表情，朝夏走向前拍拍她的肩膀，「走吧，裡面還有兩進院落，還是你今天願意延遲下班？這個不能報加班費呦。」

「所以，你就被說服了？」花音雙手叉腰。

「…………」

「這樣一個跟你上過床、對屬下進行言語性騷擾、把你當成人肉盾牌炮灰來用的上司，你就被他幾句聽不懂的宅男專業術語說服了？」

「………」純矢有點想辯解，不不要說這叫言語性騷擾嘛這定義有點寬……當人肉盾牌是沒錯但以我的實力也不能說是炮灰……然後上床那次也是還素不相識的時候你情我願更何況那些術語其實沒那麼宅現在玩遊戲的也未必都是宅男……

「你有腦子嗎你竟然被說服了？！！」

「…薪水很高。」純矢囁嚅著吐出四個字。

「你還要拿薪水當理由？那好人為財死鳥為食亡將來你就別哭……」

「而且把我推出去的事情他道歉了，」純矢繼續辯解，她也不知道自己幹嘛對著花音辯解這些，「說他天生瞬間反應的速度就比別人快，從小他一直覺得奇怪為什麼別人反應都那麼慢。他那時候沒考慮到這點，想說我是巫女那應該反應跟他差不多快，結果他看我還沒動作就以為我想怠工坐領乾薪，所以才……」

差不多一個月後，純矢領到第一筆薪水，她盯著刷過的存摺看了十秒鐘，又看了十秒鐘，然後把開頭第一個數字確認了三遍。

回家以後她把存摺拿給花音看，從此花音再也不勸她改行。

只是她的雇主在花音口中仍然是「那個只會對手遊打手槍的男人」。

「而且，」花音一邊吃著純矢請的高級下午茶一邊叨唸，「你真的有種幫他找理由的傾向，不要否認，你對那傢伙心特別軟，這一點都不像你。」

純矢一邊含混地抗議「我才沒有，我講的都是合理的」，一邊端起茶杯掩蓋自己的心虛。

（第一回 完）


End file.
